The new and improved Bella
by Katerina792
Summary: This is what happens when Bella meets a new friend Lauren not the same one form Twilight
1. Chapter 1

My new life.

It has been 6 years now, since I was changed by Victioria. I still remember _her_ words in my head.

"_Well, I thought this day would never come. I have to hand it to you. You're good at finding protection for yourself. Too bad that things didn't work out for you and that Edward kid. The one thing you're terrible at is holding the interest of a man, but you're just a simple human. Nothing of consequence – definitely nothing special. But this is the best thing, to ever happen to me. I've wished for this day to come all my life, and now it has happend.I Would have never hoped to see you like this. All crumpled up on the ground, hurting inside. But it's the best thing ever. I will finally get my revenge. Because of you, I lost my James_."

Damn why did Edward have to leave...I thought he loved me. But once again I was wrong, he never loved me, and that hole that he made in my chest along time ago will never ever be replaced.

Once again I was starting a new year at Highschool. I always get put in advanced classes since i've been repeating the same courses over and over again. Charlie had died alittle after Edward had left, so I flew away to live with my mother. But once Victioria - I spat her name out- found me, and bit me, I only thought it was the right thing to do to move back to forks. I couldn't my mother and Phil in any danger. I could realy harm them.

After Edward had left, my life went down the drain,and I thought nothing could ever fix it. Soon alittle after he left, I met this new gril named Lauren. And to think after hanging out with her for atleast 3 days, your life will never be the same again. I guess you could call her a bestfriend, but believe me..Not to be rude or anything she's kinda like a retard but that doesn't bother me what-so-ever. When we first saw eachother, it's like we knew we were suppposed to be friends. Maybe because she was a vampire too. We're both the same ages, so if we hadn't both been changed we would both be approximatly 24 years old.

"BELLA! Huryy up lets go, we don't want to be late!" Lauren was calling me downstairs, we were both enrolling as freshmen again. This is going to be hell. I just know it.

I quickly (at vampire speed) went to my closet and pulled out, black leggings that went down to my knees, a plaid minni skirt, and a black tight sleevless shirt that said " Bite me" on it. I put my hair up into a pony tail and raced downstairs, knocking Lauren over.

" Lauren I am so sorry, you know how clumsy I am in the morning" I said it with so much enthusiams..It kinda scared me.

" Yeah, yeah, whatever Bella but lets get goig I don't want to be late again." She grabbed me by the arms, and dragged me out the door. Of course with my luck, I wacked my head on the front door while trying to close it.

" SHOTGUN!" I yelled runnig to the front seat of the car.

" OH MY GOD WHERE?! Lauren looked spooked out of her mind.

"...Lauren, that's a figure of speech to get the front seat" I said while giving her a smack on the back of the head.


	2. Old Friends

Old Friends

The car ride to school was kinda quiet except for Laurens non stop humming to the radio.

We finally parked at the school in the parking lot.

" Ugh. Here we go agian" I said with as much enthusiam I can.

" Yep, the old school...that will always smell like camals"

"Lauren?" I looked at her questiongly.

"Camals?Are you serious!... Wow, you really need to stop watching t.v. and start focusing on the real world." Really, Lauren, can sometimes be...Well, no words could ever describe her.

We walked into the school, and once in we linked our arms together, and since we are vampires, well... We both jumped into the air, and made the school shake alittle.

" Here me, here me THE GREAT LAUREN AND BELLA, ARE NOW HERE!"

Everyone looked at us in aw. No wonder we are both beautiful. Lauren had kinda, brownish hair with highlights in it. Her eyes were green, and she was about the same height as me.

Still linking arms we skipped into the hall. being the retards we are , we started to bust out in random dance moves. Lauren stopped and told me to get down and do the worm. I did what she said. I got down on my stomach and started to do the worm. We got this huge applause. And then I heard the one sound I thought I would never hear ever again.

" Ha ha ha ha ha, BELLA!!" How could you ever forget that little high pitch voice. If I wasn't a vampire I wouldn't have been able to see her. The little pixel girl, my bestfriend Alice, was actually here.

" ALICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" We both ran for eachother and hugged eachother so tightly.

" Wow..Bella you look exactly the same..But, your eyes...your hair..your figure. Bella!, You're a vampire. Oh my god I can't belive it this is going to be so exciting, I can't wait to for the others to see you." She was so exciting to see me..It's like she's been sugar high.

"But the biggest change I know about you is...is.. Your look, you look beautiful Bella. but most of all, your attitude. Bella I have never seen you do that before, why all of the sudden are you so so...Enthustiastic.?" Alice looked so surprised.

" Well, Alice once you start hanging out with Lauren , your life gets put on diffrent tracks, and you change. But I have to admit I love the new me, I have so much more fun. Oh and guess where we have to take you after?"

"Um...I don't know. Oh crap I don't know." Alice looked really worride.

"Alice we are goign to go SHOPPING!!!!!!!" Since my change I started to love going shopping.

"Bella are you serious shopping. Oh my gosh , I love the new you too."

We started walking back to the hall, to catch up with Lauren. We finally caught up with her.

"Lauren, this is my old bestfriend Alice. Alice this is my other bestfriend Lauren." I just had to introduce them, or else we wouldn't be able to get along to good.

" It's really nice to meet you Lauren. Bella already told me alot about you." Said Alice in a really friendly way.

"It's really good to finally meet you Alice. Bella talks non stop about you guys...And she says I talk to much." All three of us burst out into giggles, this is going to be so great.


	3. Finally

Finally. 3

Edwards POV:

We walked into Forks MiddleSchool. Sometimes it's way to hard to be here, this is where I met Bella, and in this town is where I left Bella. We got out of my silver volvo, and started hedding towards the door. Already I was able to smell them. Vampires, ugh. Great. Just what we need more vampires here, I started to go towards the other end of the school. Then I heard Alices thoguhts.

_And where do you think your going mister?_

I silently relplied back.

" There are other vampires here, and I want to avoid them as much as possible."

_Whatever you say Mister Cranky Pants._

Is Alice always that chilidish? As much as I love her as my sister, sometimes she acts like she could be my daughter.

I got towards the back of the school, and that's where the smell hit me, and it hit me strong. _Freesia._

_But no, it can't be. Get a hold of yourself Edward. _

That's what I thought to myself. I knew that Bella wasn't here, I knew that she found someone else, and that she fell in love. But if it was her, why would she want to become one of us, why would she do that to herself. Doesn't she ever think. I always long to hold her in my arms, again, and everyday I regret leaving her, but I thought it was what was best for her, surely she has forgotten about me.

And that's when Alice was screaming at me to come to her

_Edward you better get your ass back here right now! you have got to see this!._

Did Alice just swear at me... oh she is so going to get it. Jaspers thoughts kicked in as well.

_If you lay one finger on her and hurt her, I swear to god I will try my hardest to kill you._

As if I could ever hurt Alice...Anyways she has better have a good reason on making me go all the way back there.

Bella?!

"Bella I can't believe your here, you have no idea how much I missed, how much all of us have missed you, how much Edw-"

I cut Alice off before she could say _his_ name. I have missed Edward like crazy, everyday for the past 6 years that's all I have ever been able to think about. Of how much I still _loved_ Edward. All the times I thought he was never coming back, and now here they are all the Cullens. My bestfriend Alice, the big friendly teddy bear Emmet, the passionate mother Esme, the second father practically to me Carlisle. Of course the always kinda "bitchy" one Rosalie, Jasper the strong feelings one, and last but not least my Edward, my true love Edward was back.

"Alice...?... Has Edward ever spoken about me that time that you guys left us?" I didn't want to ask her, but I knew I had to.

"Are you kidding Bella, all he ever talked about was you, how he missed you, how he wished that he could hear you say his name in your sleep. But Bella he missed holding you, he missed telling you he loved you. And of course he missed that blush that you used to do. "

If she could cry. she probabaly would have because just by her voice, it seemed like she would burst in tears.

"Since we left Bella, Edward hasn't played the piano since, just because of all the memories it held of the two of you. All he ever does is mope around the house saying to himself' why did I leave her, why would I ever do that to my angel, why?' But now that we are back, and your here. Everything will change rifht?

"Of course Alice, I have missed Edward like crazy."

I heard his velvet voice from far away,I have always wanted to hear that voice.

" Alice you better have a good reason for dragging me here, the last place I want to be is here, especially with the other 'you know whats' here."

"Bella quick hide!, I want you to be a surpirise" I quickly ran onto the cealing, since my transformation I can kinda climb up things since I have really good grip. I also can kinda read minds, wich is also kinda scary.

" Hey, Edward, I wanted you to meet one of my new friends Lauren. Lauren this is my brother Edward."

"It's nice to meet you Edwrad" Said Lauren smiling

Right then I was able to hear Edwards mind.

_Lauren is actually kinda beautiful, but no one could ever comapre to my Bella, my sweet, sweet Bella._

"Good to meet you to, Lauren. Alice is that what you called me here for." Edward said in a gentel tone.

I then jumped off the ceiling onto his back..Wich probably wasn't a good idea seeing as I kind of spooked him, causing him to throw me into a wall.

" Crap Edward , to think you could have been more gentel." I said Staring at him.


	4. Woah

Woah. o.o

I looked into his eyes, as he was gawking at me. I loved his eyes so much. but in his eyes I could see love-pure love.

" Bella..?" He whispered looking at me.

"Well...Who else could make you gain a look like that on your face ?" I said smiling at him.

He rushed over and took me into his arms, hugging me as if he would never let me go. And I honestly loved it, I had missed him so much.

I hugged him back, and he then snuggled his face in my hair, and taking my scent in like he awlays had before.

"Oh bella I had missed you so much, and I am enternily sorry, for leaving you behind all those years ago. I never wanted to do that, but I thought it was for the best. Will you ever forgive me Bella."

I smacked him on the back of the head wich caused him to back away quickly.

" Edward, you left behind all those years ago, because you thought it was for the best, but you clearly didn't think well enough, how could you have ever done that to me Edward, and to think I thought you loved me, well buddy you thought wrong..." Ha ha, I was just so happy to see him, I thought I could play a little joke on him.

I heard Alice think

_I know I shouldn't be thinking this...but...Bella is full of shit.. Oh crap I forgot Edward could hear me, stupid stupid stupid Alice._

" And you're full of fruitcake Alice." I said back to her.

" Anyways Edward , I just thought I should get that out of my system, but other then that Edward you're forgiven, I hate holding grudges anyways. "

I then enloped him in a big hug, and he responded back.

We stopped hugging when we heard someone clear their throats. I forgot all about Lauren.

" Oh right, sorry Lauren.. Um..Right. Edward if you ever think that about another girl again, especially one of my best friends, you are goign to get it." I said proud of myself.

"Bella, how did you know?" Edward looked really confused...

"Well since, I became a vampire, I found out that I can Stick to walls, ceilings things like that, and that i can read your mind, so you better watch it" I winked at him.

Lauren was looking at Edward and spoke" I feel so viloated now... With you thinking about me in that kind of way..Ugh. Nasty. " Lauren was using her 'shocked' voice.

I never thought Edward would ever go into this kind of stated but it kinda sort of happend..

" Now, I know you have got to be kidding girlfriend," he was snapping his fingers in her face. " Don't you go back talking infront of mah face like that foo. I got my eyes on you hunny, and if you think that i'mma be rolling like that, you thought dayum wrong. Mm-hm." And when Edward said that he made the head gesture to... oh lord what had become of him.

" Oh now boy, I know you didn't just say that to mah face. Dayum, boy who would have thunk, I was just playing yooh. God." Lauren then stomped away.

Me and Alice looked at eachother and then Edward, and we bolted for the door.

By the time we were outside, we were rollign on the ground laughing, none of us has ever seen Edward like that.

" Bella, my clumsy sister like Bella!" i saw emmet running towards me ,a nd by the time I knew it I was flying round and round in the air, while Emmet was holding me.

" Emmet, put me down I am goign to get dissy."

"Sorry, Bells, but i've just missed you so much, and it's really easyt o tell that you're one of us."

I herd Emmets thoughts

_Ah, it's so good to have her back, even though she isn't really my sister I still love her as one. For some reason, my mind suddenly went to Ron Weasely. Ahh, my other lover. I love them both._

I burst out laughign.

"Oh god Emmet, you love Ron Weasely, oh god hahahahah."

"Bella how the hell did you know that?" He he He doesn't know yet.

" You mean it's true. Ha ha ah..Oh yes, um, I can climb walls and stuff, but I can also hear your thoughts. "

"Shit!." Emmet then ran off.

"Come back Bella!, Come back to me!" I heard Edwrad yelling, like he was in pain, and I couldn't help, but run right to him.

"Rarw!, Edward, Rawr!" I said to him in a very seductive tone.

Edward then said in the cutest voice ever "Rawr, I are JAWZ!"

In 6 years I haven't said this to him, and I couldn't help but say it to him..

" Edward?.. Can I tell you somthig, that i will always mean, and that I have ment since I met you?

" Bella, you can tell me anything."

" Edward I love you."

Edward picked me up in his arms, and kissed me passionatly

"I love you to bella."

I saw Lauren running back, she broke us apart, and then said."Bow chica wa wa"


End file.
